


All of You

by lesbiansilk



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, sad johnny storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansilk/pseuds/lesbiansilk
Summary: It was the same song and dance they always did, and it ended the same way every time: Johnny in bed alone, wishing Spider-Man would stay but never finding the courage to ask.The first time had been everything to Johnny. It was all of his wildest fantasies come true- Spidey’s strong arms holding him down, fingers pressed against Johnny’s skin hard enough to bruise, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he fucked into him hard enough that Johnny was reduced to incoherent thoughts and helpless moans.Or, Johnny and Spider-Man have a friends with benefits arrangement, and it only gets more complicated from there.





	All of You

Johnny sighed, grabbing a champagne flute from a nearby waiter and slumping against the wall. The event Reed had dragged them to (Johnny wasn’t even entirely sure what it was for, he hadn’t been listening), was incredibly dull. Sue kept nudging him under the table, trying and failing to get him to pay attention. Johnny snuck out after the third stuffy old man had taken the stage, in desperate need of an escape. He downed his drink in a single gulp, scanning the room for a bar, but his search was interrupted when he heard the sound of a camera click. 

“Oh my god, it’s the Human Torch! Can I get an autograph?” a familiar voice exclaimed.

“Parker,” Johnny replied stiffly, ignoring the other man’s teasing. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

Peter leaned against the wall next to him. “Photos to take. Plus, this bad boy got me in for free,” he gestured to the press pass fashioned to his ill-fitted suit. “Though I wasn’t expecting to see you here either. Didn’t think you’d have an interest in relativistic quantum mechanics. Or even know what it means.”

Johnny didn’t know what it meant, but he wasn’t about to admit that. “Reed,” he said simply, hoping it offered enough of an explanation. “What are you doing out here? You’re missing the nerd fest.”

“Saw you sneak out,” he smirked, then shrugged and ran a hair through his hair, mussing it even more than it already was. “Couldn’t resist the temptation.”

Johnny blinked at him. “So you came out here just to harass me?”

“‘Harass’ is such a strong word. I prefer ‘annoy’, ‘pester’, ‘agitate’... Take your pick,” he said, firing another shot.

“I’m flattered,” Johnny deadpanned. “But, you know,” Johnny perked up, leaning closer. He ran a hand up Peter’s chest, fighting a shiver when his fingers grazed solid muscle. He hadn’t expected that at all.“You could just ask me out like a normal person.”

Peter actually choked, face flushed with embarrassment.

“The teasing is a little juvenile, don’t you think?” he continued. “And not nearly as hot as you think.” Johnny paused, frowning. “Okay, it’s a little hot, but still. Grow up, Parker.”

“I- I wasn’t- I didn’t. I should go. I need to get back to work.”

“Sure you do,” Johnny said, laughter barely contained. “I’ll be here. You know,” he bit his lip, staring up at him through his eyelashes, “in case you change your mind.”

Peter made a panicked noise and disappeared back into the auditorium. 

He stared after him, then sighed heavily. As entertaining as that had been, he’d just scared off his most viable option for sex that evening. Johnny snuck out during the reception, figuring there was no point in staying any longer, flamed on and flew home. 

________________

Johnny wasn’t entirely surprised to find his bedroom already occupied when he reached the Baxter Building.

“Hey stranger,” Spider-Man greeted from where he was spread out on Johnny’s bed.

“I think this is considered breaking and entering,” Johnny said, doing his best to sound bored even as a rush of excitement filled him.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with it last time.”

“Yeah, well, you were naked last time,” Johnny shot back, crossing the room to close the window Spidey left open.

The other man snagged him by the wrist and pulled him close, settling his hands on Johnny’s hips. “Is that all I am to you?” He asked, laughter barely concealed. 

“Obviously. Now take off your pants.”

“So demanding,” he said, then tugged on Johnny’s hand with enough force to topple him onto the mattress with a thud. 

Johnny let out an offended squeak. “You’re such a jerk.”

“Come on, hot stuff,” Spidey said, hovering over him and bracing a hand on either side of his head. He leaned in close, whispering right into Johnny’s ear. “We both know you like it rough.”

Heat pooled in Johnny’s stomach and he reached out to roll Spider-Man’s mask up to his nose, sealing their mouths together in a frenzied kiss. Spider-Man returned it eagerly, grinding down against Johnny and letting out a loud moan. 

“You’re wearing way too much clothing,” he mumbled against Johnny’s mouth, skilled fingers already working his buttons open. 

“Right back at you,” Johnny replied breathlessly, but he let Spidey lift him up enough to get his shirt and jacket off over his shoulders. His pants and underwear followed shortly and he watched as Spidey made quick work of removing his uniform, biting his lip in anticipation.

It was the same song and dance they always did, and it ended the same way every time: Johnny in bed alone, wishing Spider-Man would stay but never finding the courage to ask.

The first time had been everything to Johnny. It was all of his wildest fantasies come true- Spidey’s strong arms holding him down, fingers pressed against Johnny’s skin hard enough to bruise, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he fucked into him hard enough that Johnny was reduced to incoherent thoughts and helpless moans. 

It was everything and nothing all the same. Because Johnny still didn’t know Spider-Man’s name, had never seen the face of the man he’d spent so many years fantasizing about.

He told himself it was better than nothing. Spider-Man wanted him,  _ really _ wanted him, even if it wasn’t in the way he’d always imagined. Even if every encounter left him feeling empty inside. At least he had this.

At least he wasn’t alone.

Johnny moaned, drawn from his thoughts as Spider-Man slipped a slicked-up finger inside him, grinding his hips up to meet him. “You’re always so tight,” Spider-Man said as he slipped in another finger, voice thick with want. “So warm…”

“Duh,” Johnny rolled his eyes, smirking up at the other man. “Human Torch, remember?” 

“Shut up,” Spider-Man said with an amused look before removing his fingers and pushing in.

Johnny moaned at the feeling of Spider-Man filling him so suddenly. The other man paused for a moment, propping himself up on one hand, the other cupping the back of Johnny’s neck. “You good?”

Johnny nodded, suppressing another moan.

Spider-Man swallowed, his breath shaky. “Can I…”

Johnny rolled his hips up to meet him. “Spidey… please…”

Spider-Man moved then, slowly at first. He grabbed Johnny’s thighs, spreading his legs wider as he angled himself deeper. Johnny wrapped his legs around Spider-Man’s waist, not bothering to stifle his cry. He knew Spidey liked him loud. 

“That’s it. God, you’re gorgeous. Always so good for me,” Spider-Man whispered in his ear, nipping at the sensitive skin.

Johnny moaned again, louder this time, and his eyes slipped shut. He felt Spider-Man’s kisses trail down his neck, felt as the other man thrust into him again and again and let himself get lost in the sensation. It was easy like this, to pretend Spider-Man was someone else, someone who might actually want Johnny in the same way he wanted Spider-Man.

Johnny let his mind wander. His thoughts drifted to the same place they always seemed to lately, to the same person he couldn’t quite seem to shake. That evening had only made it worse.

Peter Parker had had a knack for getting under Johnny’s skin since they were teenagers and not much had changed since then. But Peter had filled out since his awkward high school phase, no longer the scrawny, gangly teen Johnny used to know. He was lean and muscular, but he still had the same messy brown hair that made Johnny want to tangle his fingers in it and a smug smile that made Johnny want to either punch him or kiss him, sometimes both.

His quick-witted sense of humor and extreme intelligence had both been sore spots for Johnny in their youth, but somewhere along the line, these qualities had become turnons. Johnny imagined that sharp tongue all over him, in his mouth, trailing down his abs, teasing the rim of his asshole until he’d cry out, desperate for more.

Peter would be as much of a tease as Spider-Man, Johnny knew. He would enjoy the way Johnny would squirm in his grasp as he played his body. His scientific mind would take Johnny apart, study all the little things that pushed him over the edge, and Johnny would love every moment of it. 

He would talk during sex because Peter Parker never knew when to shut up. This wouldn’t be any different, even with his cock buried deep inside Johnny’s ass. He could almost picture Peter braced over him, an intense look of focus on his serious face, strands of dark hair falling in his eyes.

Johnny moaned again at a particularly hard thrust. “Peter…”

He was brought back to reality in an instant when Spider-Man froze suddenly, still buried deep inside of him. “What did you just say?” He asked, voice oddly quiet.

“Huh?” was all Johnny managed, not entirely certain what was happening. He rolled his hips up to meet Spider-Man, who groaned involuntarily at the feeling. He placed a hand on Johnny’s chest, holding him still and Johnny shuttered.

“You- you called me Peter,” the other man said, voice almost inaudible.

“Shit, Spidey, I’m sorry. It was an accident.” He shifted uncomfortably under Spider-Man. “Keep going, man.  _ Please _ .”

Spidey normally liked that, the begging, but this time, he pulled out entirely, staring down at Johnny. His mouth was turned down into a frown and he was silent for a long moment.

“I should go,” he finally said, climbing out of bed and reaching for his uniform.

“Spidey, wait-”

The other man paused, looking back over at him, then pulled the top half of his suit on over his head. “See ya around, Flame Brain.”

“Spidey, wait, I’m sorry-” but the other man was out the window before Johnny even finished his sentence. “I’m sorry,” he said again, but there was no one around to hear him.

________________

Johnny sighed, hugging his knees closer to his chest. It had been hours, but still no sign of Spider-Man. Yet another message gone unanswered, big flaming letters fading against the dark sky. It wasn’t the first message, not the first night he’d spent hours waiting atop the Statue of Liberty. And that didn’t account for the dozens of texts he’d sent the other man. He’d even texted Peter, knowing he was one of the few people who seemed to have regular contact with Spider-Man, but got no reply from him, either. 

He’d blown it. Of course, he had, Johnny never seemed to be able to hang onto the good things in his life. Why should this have been any different?

Sighing and flaming on, he flew toward home. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and stay there. He climbed through his window, stripping out of his uniform and doing just that. He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, he was awakened to the sensation of a pair of tiny hands pawing at his face and the feeling of his bed shaking.

“Uncle Johnny,” Franklin exclaiming, jumping up and down, “wake up!”

“Daddy made pancakes!” Val chimed in enthusiastically, climbing on top of him. 

Johnny wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “Sorry, sweetheart. I’m not really hungry.”

Johnny groaned as Franklin landed on top of him. “Aww,” he whined, “please Uncle Johnny?”

“That’s enough kids, get off of your uncle,” Sue’s voice called from the doorway. “Go wash up for breakfast.” The two kids scrambled off the bed and raced out of the room, the sound of their laughter fading down the hall.

Sue shut the door, sitting down on the edge of Johnny’s bed. “We’ve barely seen you in days. I’m worried about you.”

Johnny said nothing, turning away from her wordlessly.

“Johnny, please. Talk to me.” She sighed when he stayed silent. “It has something to do with Spider-Man doesn’t it?”

“I messed everything up,” he mumbled quietly.

“What, sweetie?”

“It’s over. He and I- we were- but I messed everything up. And now he won’t even talk to me. All over a stupid mistake.”

“Johnny, look at me.” He finally turned toward her, staring into her eyes, so full of concern and understanding. “Just give him time. Spider-Man is one of your best friends, things are going to be okay between you.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” he admitted.

“Just be patient,” she reassured him, brushing a stray hair from his forehead. “And take care of yourself in the meantime. That includes not skipping meals. I expect you at the table for breakfast in five minutes.”

“Yes, mom,” he sighed dramatically, not missing the small smile that spread across her face.

It did help, getting out of bed and into fresh clothes, surrounding himself with people he cared about and who cared for him in return. By the time he returned to his room later that night, he’d almost banished Spider-Man from his mind completely for the first time in days. 

Until he noticed the familiar silhouette standing in the moonlight.

“Spidey,” he breathed out.

“Hi,” the other man finally said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I- Can we talk?”

Johnny nodded. “Yeah.” He sat down and gestured for Spidey to do the same.

“I tried calling, texting, leaving messages…” 

“I know. And I’m sorry. I just… needed time.” 

Johnny looked at him expectantly and he continued. 

“The other night… I got scared. But I still shouldn’t have run off like that.”

Johnny frowned. “I thought you were mad at me.”

Peter shook his head, then went quiet for a moment. “When you called me Peter… you weren’t thinking about Peter  _ Parker _ , were you?”

Johnny blushed. “It’s embarrassing, I know. But he’s actually not so bad.”

“Yeah, I know,” Spider-Man said in an indecipherable tone. “The other day when I ran off… I thought you’d figured out my identity. So I panicked and I left. And eventually, when I realized you  _ hadn’t _ figured out who I was, that’s when the guilt set in and I realized I had to do something. Johnny,” Spidey reached out for his hand hesitantly, “I never meant to hurt you. I should have been honest with you from the beginning- about who I am and how I feel. But I was afraid then, too. Afraid you wouldn’t want me if you knew.”

Johnny reached out his other hand to palm Spidey’s cheek through his mask. “I want you. I want all of you. I always have, I was just- I was scared, too.” Johnny frowned suddenly. “Wait. When you said you thought I’d figured out who you were… does that mean-”

Spider-Man nodded, grabbing Johnny by the wrists gently and guiding his hands to the edge of his mask. He gave Johnny another encouraging nod.

Johnny fidgeted with the fabric between his fingers. He’d imagined this moment so many times, and now it was actually happening. He could hear his heart beating in his own ears, could feel his hands trembling ever so slightly. 

“Uh, Johnny?” Spider-Man’s voice cut in. “Any day now.”

Johnny elbowed him. “I’m savoring the moment. Stop being an asshole.” But Johnny couldn’t wait anymore either and he pulled the mask off with a swift tug.

Peter Parker stared back at him, an uncharacteristically shy smile on his face. His hair was even messier than usual, strands sticking up in all directions.

“Hi, Peter,” he breathed out.

“Surprise?” was all he got out before Johnny was tackling him onto the bed and kissing him fiercely. Johnny felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him as he kissed back, pulling Johnny closer.

“I should be mad at you,” Johnny said when they parted. “But right now, I’m way too happy.”

Peter reached up, tenderly brushing a strand of hair from Johnny’s face. “Go out with me?”

“Obviously.” He grinned. “You can take me out to dinner tomorrow.”

“Oh I  _ can,  _ can I?” Peter laughed, flipping Johnny onto his back and settling between his legs.

Johnny nodded. “But first,” he said, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck, “I have plans for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
